Bliss
by DawnForever101
Summary: Passion. Love. Lust. Ash and Dawn are now a happily married couple and love each other immensely. It's only a matter of time before they decide to become one in true bliss. Pearlshipping one shot. First lemon!


**Heyy guys. I am working on updating one of my stories and it's currently in the process of editing. But in the meanwhile, I thought I'd give a nice pearlshipping one shot.**

 **Note: This has mature themes and it is my first official lemon.**

 **Let me know what you think. Read on!**

* * *

They'd been together for at least eight years.

And those eight years were pure bliss.

He'd met her during high school when he was paired up with her for an English assignment. Naturally, they both got along with each other just fine and after the English assignment, they continued to be close friends. They trusted each other and confided each other. They wouldn't hesitate to share what was on each other's minds.

Ash never knew the exact moment when he began to start to develop feelings for Dawn, but when he did, he struggled to confess it to her. Plus, he wasn't sure if their feelings were mutual and he was afraid of getting rejected. There was no stated fact that Dawn would see him as more than a friend.

Despite those thoughts, he gathered enough courage to ask the blunette to be his date to senior prom. She'd been surprised at first, but after a while of hesitation, she accepted the offer much to Ash's pleasant surprise. And while he had indeed asked her out, he still knew he needed to confess how he really felt about her.

When the night of the prom had arrived, he had been somewhat prepared after practicing a countless amount of times in the mirror. But, for some reason he just couldn't exclude or ignore the constant butterflies soaring in the pit of his stomach. The piercing disco lights just added to his dismay, making the raven haired boy sweating and his heartbeat accelerate to the music.

When he had seen Dawn, suddenly all the words that were committed to memory escaped out the window, and he was speechless. He never thought he'd see Dawn looking so…breathtaking.

The two danced together, and after a few thoughtful conversations, Ash decided to finally muster up courage to reveal his true feelings about her. But then, like any other cliché moment, the two were surprised when they heard a slow song.

Blue eyes met brown and electricity coursed through their veins at the slightest touch of skin against each other. The two couldn't look away and Ash suddenly couldn't see anyone else except Dawn in this amazing night.

"Dawn…I," he had begun, but he was cut off when Dawn boldly connected their lips together. No doubt he had been shocked, but he quickly reciprocated. Desire built up between the two and Ash realized that this was a much more effective way of conveying his feelings towards her. And he was positive she felt the same way.

After a couple of years, he had decided to continue to study and go to college while Dawn did the same. They still maintained their relationship despite heading towards different directions, and if anything their relationship was slowly blossoming into something beautiful.

* * *

"You bought this for me?" Dawn asked unbelievably, pointing towards the pearl necklace in the palm of her hand. Ash only smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Consider it a late birthday present," he said.

Dawn swore she could have fainted by how genuine he was. He was so selfless and his kindness was one of the many things that she had come to admire and like about him in the many years of being his girlfriend. "Ash, this is…" she managed to say, "I don't really know what to say. How did you afford this?"

He gently intertwined their fingers together and for some reason that simple gesture made Dawn's heartbeat accelerate. "I've been working and I saved money for it because I knew how much you wanted it."

"Ash, I asked for this about four months ago and I had forgotten about it," she reminded him.

"But I didn't," he said, rubbing his thumb against her palm in a loving manner. "I can do anything for you, Dawn and this was nothing. Trust me, I could go the ends of the world for you."

Dawn chocked a sob at the back of her throat. This all seemed surreal to her, but she knew it wasn't. He edged closer towards her and when their lips connected again, they knew that this was a sign that they'd be together for a lifetime.

* * *

Fast forward three years later and Dawn found herself married to her one true love. The day of their marriage had been one to remember and it was something the two of them always cherished. And the years spent together had been some great ones as well.

The two constantly developed sexual feelings toward each other, before and after marriage and it would never change. Any sort of touch would create some kind of lustful look from Ash that screamed that he would consume her right then and there, but he'd always clear his throat awkwardly and try his best to divert his mind.

Of course, the two had gone further than just making out, but they didn't go all the way just yet.

Maybe they hadn't been ready.

* * *

"Hey," Dawn said, entering and closing their bedroom door behind her and she watched as Ash dropped the newspaper from his hand in slight awe. She was wearing a very short black sleeveless dress that only extended to her mid-thigh, revealing her long white and milky legs. He could only stare. Dawn turned around to expose her back towards her husband. "Can you zip me up? I was having trouble in the bathroom," she said, and for some reason, her voice sounded extremely tempting.

The words registered in Ash's head after a long while of staring at her flawless body and exposed back. He approached his wife and he reached out to zip her dress, the same time his fingers gently caressing her back. Dawn could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck and when she shivered a little, Ash could only smile in satisfaction.

The dress had been zipped up, and Ash wanted nothing but to take off her dress because this was too tempting.

He unconsciously angled his face and soon enough, his lips were on Dawn's neck. Dawn closed her eyes immediately and angled her neck to give him more access. Ash was caressing her arm's length while he changed positions and kissed the left side of her neck. He heard a slight moan utter from Dawn's lips, which only made his kisses that much fiercer and passionate.

"Ash," she breathed.

"Hm?" he mumbled while kissing the side of her face.

She couldn't seem to find the words because he was doing a great job of distracting her. Her hormones were practically erupting. "We have a party to go to," she said breathlessly.

Ash groaned. "I don't care," he said, encircling his arms around her waist. He was at her neck again and he began nibbling the delicate skin. Dawn gasped loudly, turning around to see the look of lust and desire in Ash's eyes.

She suddenly didn't care about the party either.

When Ash got Dawn's look of approval, he pushed her gently against the wall, leaving only a centimetre of space between the two of them. They were nose to nose and the only sound that could be heard was their breathing. Dawn involuntarily closed her eyes and Ash brought his lips towards her own. To deepen the kiss, Dawn pressed her lips harder against his one and brought her hands around his neck. She let out a loud moan when their tongues met.

When the two stopped for air, he suddenly and boldly yanked her thighs and enclosed it around his waist. There was not a centimetre of separation to be spared and Ash felt his pants getting tighter at the feeling of this.

He slowly walked and placed Dawn on the bed, as if she were a fragile piece of glass. Dawn bit her lip hesitantly when Ash hovered over her. He would not be able to control this and if he had gotten any sign of hesitation from her, he needed to know that now. "Dawn...I love you. And I don't think I'll be able to control myself right now," he admitted. "So-" he was cut off when Dawn's lips had touched his gently, and just when he was about to deepen it, she pulled back.

She stared in his chocolate brown eyes that she loved so much. "I love you too, Ash," she said, "And trust me, I _want_ this. I want you," she admitted. Ash had never heard her admit something as sexual like that and when she did, he had to admit; it was somewhat...hot.

After what Dawn said, it was decided. Ash wouldn't hold back anymore. He'd waited too long for this. With that, he took off his shirt, and watched amusingly as Dawn bit her lip. He traced her arm slowly and her breath hitched, making Ash smile triumphantly before he leaned down to kiss her once more. Their tongues battled for dominance and it was when he started to kiss down her neck when she felt Dawn's blouse going up.

She arched her back just a little for the entire blouse to be taken off. Dawn laid there, she was half naked now but she felt really exposed. Ash couldn't stop the lustful stare at her exposed skin and he leaned down and tenderly kissed her shoulder, her collarbone and whatever delicate skin he could find. Dawn kept holding back a moan and she was constantly ruffling through Ash's hair. She loved the way he made her feel.

The bra was removed and it was thrown somewhere carelessly on the floor. Ash simply stared at his wife's breasts and was rendered speechless, to which Dawn blushed deeply. He chuckled before he pecked her on the lips and kissed lower and lower, until his mouth reached her left breast. Dawn moaned when he flicked his tongue against it and started to massage the right one. Dawn was panting at this moment and held Ash tightly against her.

He then moved towards her stomach before he started to kiss back upwards and chuckled lightly to hear Dawn's moans. He kissed her deeply on her swollen lips before he started unbuttoning her pants, though very slowly and teasingly. Dawn rolled her eyes; he really enjoyed reasing her. Her pants were now removed and the only article of clothing left on Dawn were her panties. Ash took his sweet time on admiring her white, milky and long legs. Dawn gulped a little when he started to kiss and nibble the skin from her inner thigh.

"Ash," she said breathlessly, laying her head against the pillow to relish the pleasure that Ash was giving her. He only smirked in response before pulling down his own pants to reveal his boxer shorts. Now the only articles of clothing separating them were their underwear.

Ash could see Dawn bite her lip in worry. "I'm scared, Ash," she admitted. Ash's eyes softened. He took her hand in his before kissing her palm.

"I know. Trust me, Dawn, I really love you and I would never want to hurt you. This is just another way of showing my love for you. I want for you to trust me...do you trust me?" he asked. Dawn only smiled in response.

"Of course I do," she said.

He quickly kissed her before saying, "Don't worry, I won't be rough. I'll go really slow," he assured her. Dawn wanted to tear up when she heard that. He was so caring and genuine towards her and it made her feel protected and safe.

They both removed the last article of clothing and took one long, final look towards each other. Even though they were both nervous and a bit skeptical, none of their facial expressions indicated any kind of hesitation. They both wanted this, they both needed this and each other.

Their bodies were so impossibly close to each other that its radiating heat. Ash supported himself before he guided himself and slowly entered her. Dawn cried a little at the contact, but she assured Ash with a soft smile and urged him to continue. He continued to thrust inside of her slowly so it wasn't too painful, while kissing her on her lips to prevent her from moaning out loud.

Their bodies were clashed together and Ash picked up a little, watching Dawn let out a low hiss and bite her lip. His hips moved against her in a little rapid motion now and she let her nails dig deep into Ash's back. Her panting increased by a mile though, and Ash figured she was already on edge. They both felt something building up inside before they both released.

Ash slowly pulled out of her and watched Dawn sprawled against the bed. She was breathless, her hair was an absolute mess and her chest was heaving up and down. Ash wondered how he looked. But instead, he softly kissed her temple.

"Did I hurt you?" He mumbled against her skin.

She laughed lightly. "That was amazing...and blissful," she said.

Ash smiled in response. He was hoping to hear that. He removed himself entirely and got comfortable under the sheet covers, holding his wife's hand in his. "I love you," Dawn heard Ash say.

"I love you too."

"Maybe in the morning we go for a round 2?" Ash smirked and watched Dawn blush in response. "Relax, I'm only kidding," he chuckled before kissing her palm. Dawn smiled and closed her eyes.

Tonight, Ash and Dawn became one. There was no doubt that in either of their minds, they were meant for each other. Whatever was to come in the future would be sorted. But for now, the night was pure contentment, thriving and utter bliss.

* * *

 **Well...thanks for reading my lame attempt at a lemon. I don't even know where this came from, I guess I was inspired. So what do you guys think of my first lemon? Tell me about it in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
